NiGHTS: Lost in a Dream
by LuvLuvLuvAnime
Summary: Once you're in a coma, you can never wake up. And when you're unable to wake up, all you can do is just dream. And you're trapped in that dream world until God will let you awaken once again. Children like this are known as Lost Visitors in the world of Nightmare and Nightopia. Ocs included. NiGHTSxOc


Chapter 1: Enter Into the World Of Dreams

**A/N: Okay… this is my first NiGHTS fan fiction story so please don't be so harsh on reviews. :/ Anyway, in this story, I'm going to address NiGHTS and Reala as a **_**he. **_**I know those two are genderless but… you know! :)**

**Disclaimer: LuvLuvLuvAnime doesn't own any of the characters from NiGHTS into Dreams or NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. Just her Ocs that will appear later on in the story. ;) **

Bellbridge was as normal as it should be here in the Waking World. Many people roamed the crowded streets to get to work, school, or any other place really. Adults would always hold many responsibilities as a parent, guardian, or worker while many kids would be left alone supervised to be that 'perfect child'. But there are some people in this world who are evil. Never cared about anyone and would always have self-whelming love. It was truly sad though... Only for those who had to suffer with them.

This is where our story begins...

This scene will begin in a middle school in Bellbridge starting with a little girl, around the age of fourteen. Quite young for a teen though. This girl was not those little goody-two-shoes that you see with the curly blonde hair, fine skin, perfect grades, or anything of the sort. No... She was different from every other girl in her class. Most people would always wonder why she even came to this school. Maybe because of luck perhaps. She only had a few 'friends' in that school and she was pretty 'dead' for the most part.

This girl wasn't the type to attract many guys from school. Not even the hottest ones. But she would always claim that she's not interested in anyone at all.

If you want to find her, then she would always be that raven haired girl sitting in the back of the class with that dead expression plastered across her face. That expression was given to everybody in the whole school. To the students, staff, and even the principal for that matter. That same, dead expression.

She looked down at her poorly used desk and pretended to read a chapter that her language arts teacher assigned the students to read. The girl wasn't even paying attention to the lesson at hand as she daydreamed of something great to happen. Only for one reason:

This world is boring and horrible.

"Jenny!" the teacher yelled, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. "Can you please summarize what happened so far to Romeo and Juliet?"

Surprised, the girl widened her eyes and knew that she was screwed. But that didn't stop her from replying to her annoying as hell teacher.

"Um," the girl spoke. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't paying attention to the lesson at hand," she admitted with no emotion in her voice.

"Hmph! I expected more from you with an attitude like that. One more act like that and your having a week of detention! Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

When the teacher turned her back on the girl, the raven stretched out her cheeks in an immature way. Luckily, no one saw that.

She hated this so much...

She wanted to just run out of class and ditch school. But she knew her mother raised her for a good reason, so obviously, the raven had to suck it up and shut up. It's not like she hates school. She doesn't want to be bored out of her mind. When class ended five minutes later, everyone left the class immediately and the girl was prepared for another taste of Hell.

The girl traced her icy blue eyes to the school halls and to all the students.

"Neglected..." she whispered under her breath and wrote an X mark on a separate piece of paper she kept in her pocket. _One hundred and one X's..._

She walked down the halls in a bored manner and finally left the school. Constantly being shoved and pushed at by students who were eager to leave school, Jenny herself made her way to the drug store to buy a pack of cigars. Jenny was supposed to buy herself some food due to the fact that her father never fed her, but she didn't have enough money left to buy a small bag of chips or something of the sort.

Making her way home, she whistled a heavenly tune that easily calmed her spirits.

_"Do do doooooooooo... do do doooooooooo..._" she then stopped.

Her home was not in a city, nor in a peaceful suburb. In her eyes, Jenny would rather call it 'The Bad Area'. She lived in an abandoned apartment with her Father where no one can hear you cry out in pain or call for help. No police officers wouldn't even DARE drive on patrol through those streets.

That was how bad the place was.

This place didn't seem like Bellbridge anymore.

Without even knocking on the door, Jenny casually opened the moldy door in front of her and closed it behind her back.

"I'm home," Jenny muttered in a bummed out tone.

"You're late, again!" her Father yelled out angrily with a beer bottle in his hand. Jenny winced at his ground shaking reply. "Did you bring that box of cigarettes you promised?"

Without her reply, the young girl rummaged through her bag and carelessly gave the box to her father. He'll die either way she thought. The girl tried her best to not cough in front of her father as he puffed a small circle of smoke in front of her.

Her father was like any other messed up man in the area Jenny lived in. He had silky, gray hair with the same icy blue eyes his daughter has, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt with his plain black shorts. He looked down at his pathetic daughter and grabbed a fistful of black hair so Jenny can face him. But the girl refused to make eye contact to her own father. The pain hurts but she showed no signs of weakness. Only sadness.

The older man smirked and laughed at the face of his own daughter. "You look just like your mother before she died~," he said as Jenny smelled the scent of beer coming from his teeth and lips. "You know," the man released her. "I don't get the reason why you hate me so much considering the fact I did nothing wrong." The young girl didn't reply but tensed up at the statement.

Right away, the older man just slammed her to the ground, causing a loud thud to emit from the whole room and just laughed as he walked casually towards his own room.

Jenny, on the other hand, just laid there on the ground. Oh how she wished her mother was here so she can divorce his lazy ass. But she's not here anymore. The woman who gave birth to this young child doesn't exist in this world. Not anymore...

Slowly, the raven walked to her room and ignored the large purple bruise on the left side of her forehead. Hesitantly, she locked her bedroom door and climbed onto her bed that was right next to the window right next to her. She can easily see the Bellbridge tower from here and how she wished she can fly up there and see the whole world from there. All the lights and people below her, it was breath-taking indeed. But she still had some doubt in her that a wish like that will never come true. Humans can't fly. That's ridiculous.

Laughing to herself, Jenny pulled the sheets over her and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Jenny's Dream**

_"Mommy!" Jenny cried out happily as she ran towards her beloved mother. Instantly, the young __girl ran into her mother's arms and was finally rejoiced with her father. He was still young and wasn't as messed up and the present day father. "Mommy... Daddy... I love you both!" the young girl giggled, only to receive the kind laughter from her parents._

_But that laughter soon changed._

_No... her father's laugh changed completely... From happiness to anger... From joy, to insanity... _

_Jenny's mother suddenly dropped her own daughter and now, the present day girl we now know is surrounded in darkness. Her father... no... a demon started chasing the raven haired girl through an endless world of darkness. No matter how many times Jenny sidetracked him... No matter how many times she slowed the demon down... He just kept chasing her..._

_The young girl's heart was beating against her chest in fear, as if she wanted to cough her own heart out or swallow it into the pit of her stomach... Either way, she wanted to leave this nightmare._

_But that thought changed when a bright light above her appeared before the girl. Was that her ticket out of here? Was that the way out of this sorry excuse for a dream? The young girl tried her best to pick up the pace and suddenly, the demon was gone and the light brought the raven haired girl to a new world..._

* * *

Once Jenny finally opened her eyes, before her stood a young girl who had the looks of a seven year old wearing some kind of Joker outfit with her black hair tied in a loose ponytail.

_What?_

Suddenly, the girl gasped and called out: "Hey guys! I think this girl is the final member of our group!"

_What?_

Then, three more kids, a boy and two more girls surrounded a confused Jenny.

"What do we have here?" the boy questioned.

"She might be the last one..." the taller girl muttered.

"What kind of Ideya does she have?" another girl, who looked exactly like the first girl Jenny saw spoke up in a low tone.

"I don't know..." the twin muttered.

"Can she fly?" the boy asked.

"I don't think so..."

"Then let's wait and see," then the boy looked at Jenny in the eyes and asked: "Hey, kid, can you fly?"

_What?_

Suddenly, the boy started to float in mid-air, causing Jenny's mouth to drop.

_What?_

"We can all fly since we have all of our Ideya!" one of the twins exclaimed happily.

_What?!_

_Ideya?! Flying?! Group?! What the heck is going on here?!_

**A/N: Okay! And that's the first chapter done! Next chapter, NiGHTS will make his appearance later so don't worry NiGHTS fans! ;) **


End file.
